Smile
by kanmuri-san
Summary: “I know thinking of others first will only bring you misery… Fake smiles are signs of sadness, and tears in your eyes never fit you. For that reason, I want to be the one who guards your smile.” Ambershipping - Gold X Yellow


_My first Pokemon Special and Amber shipping Fic. Please R&R! :)_

* * *

"Lost…" She whispered as she stared blankly at the crowd, people crossing and bumping at each other. Some with clues of their destination while some just wondering where to go. She was one of those people—those people who lost their direction and have given up in looking for their purpose. She didn't exactly lose her purpose, but that time, in her eyes, the streets were full of strangers. These strangers were the people who would enter your life and eventually leave you behind.

"…-ow…" She can faintly hear a call from her side. She could care less about everything in the world right now. She feels nothing, and hears almost nothing.

"Hey…" This time, she could hear it clearer, and she could see a blurry vision of a hand waving in front of her.

"Hey! Earth to Yellow! 'You okay?" Gold was now standing in front of her, his back bended so that his face was at the same level as hers. "You've been spacing out more frequently! I was just telling you how big the dumplings here are compared to Goldenrod's."

"Dumplings…" Yellow paused for a moment, recalling what she has been doing all this time. She wasn't sure when or where Gold and she met. All she knows is where she is now, and who's with her. "Ah! Yeah! Sorry, I was just… thinking of certain things." She replied, with uncertainty in her voice.

Gold ate the last bit of his food before he made a straight face and looked at the girl in front of him. "Are you still thinking of Red?" He was blunt, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She started walking away from the stall, with Gold faintly seeing a small smile on her lips. "Not really." She said softly.

The boy couldn't help but chuckle a little from her answer. "_Not really_, eh? Then who else could you have been thinking of, me?"

"Gold, you're so enthusiastic today!" Yellow started widening her smile. Gold knew it was a different smile. Unlike those smiles she always wears, today, she didn't mean her smile. He has always believed she has a lot of courage, but this time, he knows that she's depressed. With that, he wondered if she's just putting on a brave front, or if she's really just that strong.

"Yellow!" He called, pulling her hand before she could take another step. "Let me take you somewhere! I know you'll smile again!"

Gold dragged her from the place where she was standing, and they went through the thick crowd that was flowing in the street. She was being carried away again, not by her own feet but by somebody else's. Was it her purpose? To follow somebody else's path and aid them in their journey? Does she have no reason of her own? Somehow, she felt the need of this reason. Somehow, she wanted to do something for her own sake, to be selfish even once. It's just like that time… The time when she wanted to make that special person happy, even sacrificing her own happiness.

"What do you mean smile again? I am smiling right now, you see?" Yellow tried to convince him not to take her anywhere this time.

He suddenly slowed on his tracks and again, faced her. "Why did you do that?" Gold asked with a straight face. It's as if he had no consideration of someone else's feelings. "Why did you make way for Blue? Don't you like Red? Why didn't you grab the opportunity to make him yours?" His questions shocked her, not knowing how to answer these few questions. Worse, she can't even put to words how she feels at the moment. Sadness, regret, anger, self-pity… glee? The feelings were a mix of these things, and she couldn't figure out what she really feels.

"Is somebody else's happiness more important for you? Yellow." The boy took her hand, but now he was gentle, and he squeezed her hand a little, as if he was saying 'it's gonna be okay.'

After a few minutes of walk, they reached a green stretch of land with so much color adorning it. The flowers were dancing with the wind, giving life to the silence of the place. They were of different kinds, each with their different scents, but altogether make a very pleasant aroma in the air. Although still uncertain of her feelings, it made her happy just seeing how beautiful the place she was in.

"Beautiful, right?" He took a deep breath and looked at Yellow with a smile on his lips.

Yellow took a few steps and overlooked everything as far as her eyes can see. She sat down at the place where she was standing, and made herself comfortable by carelessly lying down on her back. "It's really beautiful…" She sighed.

Gold observed how she easily she made herself comfortable in a newly-found place. He walked close to where she was and sat down beside her. "So…" he started, "Care to answer my questions?"

Even though it still makes her chest feel heavy to talk about it, she felt his need for answers. She looked at up the sky, preparing herself not to get too emotional as she talks about her problem. She was also hoping that the boy would not notice her self-struggle towards her feelings.

"You are right. I like Red, and I made way for Blue because…" she breathed for some moments, "because she is my friend. I don't want to see her sad because of me." Yellow rolled to her left, his back facing Gold now. "For me, other's happiness is more important. That is because I'm not sure if those people I hurt will ever be able to forgive me or move on themselves.

His expression suddenly changed at her last sentence. "Heh." He mumbled, as if insulting her answers. "You're not giving them a chance to grow as a person then! Let them move on by themselves! It will help them become stronger!"

"But I…" Yellow said in a low voice, sobs evident under her breath.

Gold put his hand on he shoulder, as if tapping her lightly. "Do you really think that I'm like that? I'm not insensitive. Cry if you want to… just… just don't expect me to say something that would stop you from crying!" He blushed a little, trying to act tough for her.

"Can I borrow your…" She sat up, not finishing the sentence, and burrowed her face on Gold's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands were hanging from his shoulders, not wanting to touch her body and fall into his temptation.

"You know… It's okay to show someone that you're empty and sad. After all, maybe other people were made for that purpose—to be there when you cry." The boy could care less about what she's going to think, but for now, he wants to comfort her, and probably, deep inside, he wants to fall into her labyrinth and never get back.

After a long time of silence and comfort, Yellow pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thanks, Gold."

"No prob… and since you wanted not to make others sad…" He pulled his wrinkled clothes, "Can I, then, watch over your smile?"

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Yellow replied, with a puzzled face.

"I know thinking of others first will only bring you misery… Fake smiles are signs of sadness, and tears in your eyes never fit you. For that reason, I want to be the one who guards your smile." She giggled at his answer, but she was really happy that he really cared. Gold looked away, blushing as he looked up the sky.

"Sure." She placed her hand on top of his, and smiled, her heart never feeling this light before. It's as if it saw light for the first time, and for that, it never will step back its shadows.


End file.
